


homecomings

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: The trip from entryway to Breha’s office was a blur. If someone were to ask her what she saw on the way, she would have had to lie and say only what she knew from long exposure to the palace existed along the path. Because once she actually reached the ancient wood door that stood between her and Breha, nothing else mattered. It all flew from her head.“Allow me,” the guard said, patient and knowing, completing the protocol for announcing the arrival of a fellow political leader as though that was what mattered here. Alderaanians so loved their customs. And because Mon so loved Alderaan, she waited as patiently as she could.





	homecomings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Breha never strayed far from Alderaan, too busy conducting the affairs of state for her home planet to visit Coruscant. It made, then, for a special treat when Mon instead could come. Whether for reasons of duty—Chandrila and Alderaan were, in fact, quite close politically and morally both—or pleasure, it always sent a special thrill through Mon to know that within days, hours, minutes, however long it was until she knew she’d arrive, she would be with her love again.

Aldera City was like a second home to her, more precious than any other place in the galaxy, and all because of Breha.

Stepping down the ramp of her ship, she breathed in deeply. Her lungs filled with the cool, mountainous air, soothing compared to the dry frigidity of the recycled air that circulated through the various cabins of her ship. No, this air was healing, and she would miss it when she returned to Coruscant, which did little to condition its atmosphere beyond keeping it breathable when the people who lived there wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of it with all the traffic into and out of the major population centers.

She was not disappointed to see that no one had come to claim her here at the spaceport. That had never been their way. Where Breha went, an entourage followed, and neither of them cared much for the attention and speculation her arrivals would have engendered under the circumstances. Instead, she could quietly slip through the city’s streets, admire Appenza Peak as it glimmered pink and yellow in the late afternoon sunlight. With nothing more than her droid assistant, she made her way quickly to the palace.

Like always, a guard greeted her and granted her entrance through one of the more discreet points of egress. “Good afternoon, Senator,” she said, kind in the way of most of Alderaan’s citizens. “The Queen will be expecting you.”

“Thank you,” she replied, abashed that she did not know the woman’s name. That was the downside of being a public figure. She could not engage with most people in a natural way. They always knew more about her than she knew about them. “What is your name?”

“Phifs, ma’am,” she replied.

“Thank you, Phifs,” she said. Nodding toward the door, she added, “I can take it from here.” It wasn’t like she hadn’t done this before. Many times. So many she’d lost count, though still it wasn’t enough for her.

Phifs nodded and gave her the usual spiel. Another guard would be waiting inside for her. They would accompany her to her rooms and announce her arrival to the Queen. She, of course, hoped Mon had an enjoyable stay. They always did. And it was easy for Mon to say in response that she would because she always did. To the point where it was difficult not to hurry both the guard accompanying her and her own droid along when they didn’t move as quickly as she wanted them to.

She envied anyone who spent so much of their time here that they did not feel any urgency to reach their destination. That was a gift truly. What she would do with such a luxury, she couldn’t say, but it was nice enough to imagine as they took their time reaching their destination.

The closer they got, the more her heart tugged at her. It thudded, almost languid, if persistent, in her chest.

The trip from entryway to Breha’s office was a blur. If someone were to ask her what she saw on the way, she would have had to lie and say only what she knew from long exposure to the palace existed along the path. Because once she actually reached the ancient wood door that stood between her and Breha, nothing else mattered. It all flew from her head.

“Allow me,” the guard said, patient and knowing, completing the protocol for announcing the arrival of a fellow political leader as though that was what mattered here. Alderaanians so loved their customs. And because Mon so loved Alderaan, she waited as patiently as she could.

Perhaps the formality should have rankled, but it didn’t matter once the guard nodded and stepped back, pulling the door open for her.

As she stepped inside, she didn’t see anything or anybody at first, and bit back the sigh of disappointment that threatened to fall from her mouth. She’d had no reason to expect she wouldn’t have to wait—that happened sometimes—but it still stung. Another delay in a lifetime of delays.

 _Now you’re just being dramatic_ , she thought to herself, rueful.

She brushed down the pristine white wool of her robe and took the seat across from Breha’s, her sleek, brushed steel desk standing between the chairs. It was such a familiar sight that an ache pressed against her, pleasant and sad all at once.

But before Mon could indulge such self-defeating feelings further, she felt the smooth, soft press of a hand against her shoulder, a warm, comforting brand against her skin. She didn’t even have to turn to know it was Breha. The scent of candlewick flowers was enough to alert Mon. A smile broke out across her face and as she tipped her head up, she was gifted with the view of her beloved grinning down at her, mischievous as ever.

“I’ve missed you,” Mon said, merely breathing the words. She took Breha’s hand in hers, pulled it toward her to rest more fully over her heart.

Leaning forward, Breha pressed a kiss against Mon’s ear, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. “Welcome back,” she said, so sweet that Mon sighed. This was what made it all worth it, this right here. For Breha’s love, she could suffer anything. These moments were all that mattered. Any distance, every trial in the Imperial Senate, she would beat it just to come back here to be with her.

And it would be worth it.

Always, it would be worth it.


End file.
